


The Devil In The Doorway

by CallMeHopeless (IAmNotBread)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Is Not A Nice Man, Breastfeeding Kink, Breeding Kink, Dark, Darkfic, Drugging, F/M, Forced Heat, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey Is Afraid, Sociopathic!Ben, Sociopathy, degradation kink, mating kink, threats of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotBread/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: Ben's being weird; but then, when isn't he? He's just like that. He doesn't mean anything by it - he's got a good heart.Everyone says so.(In which Rey's Alpha flatmate Ben Solo turns out to be everything she fears)





	1. Contrition Is Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, here we go.
> 
> The first Rey / Ben fic I've ever written...and it's dark as fuck.
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS! I'M NOT AT ALL EXAGGERATING WHEN I SAY THIS IS A DARK FIC. TAKE THE TAGS TO BE AS-IS. THERE WILL BE RAPE, THIS WILL BE TRIGGERING. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'RE TOTALLY COMFORTABLE WITH THIS SORT OF FIC AND ALWAYS, ALWAYS CHECK THE TAGS!

She didn't see it coming.

Rey tells herself that, in the days long after. How could she have known? It flickers on the news, scrambling on the TV every now and then: Omegas have to live this way. Live in fear. She always, always carried pepper spray - extra strong, a little dose of lemon. Tucked away in the thin pockets of her handbag; metal clinking when it hits the buttons sewn into the fiber.

Those Alphas that come for you in the night, come to _claim_ you: they're the faceless men on the window panes. They're the shadow in back alleys at 2, 3, 4am.

They don't look like your closest friend. They don't look like your flatmate.

They don't look like _him_.

Until they do.

* * *

 

"Hey Ben, you seen my pills?"

Rey nudges the empty cabinet with the back of her wrist; rifling through plastic packs of old drugs as panic rises in her throat. She tries to keep it under control - tries to get her bearings as she counts in her head. She does that: does it all the time. A bad habit she picked up from years at the orphanage - counting up to five, then counting back down. Over and over and over. Stem the panic.

Ben's on about five different medications, so packets of whatever-the-hell the flavour of the month is litter the bathroom cabinets in some varied order. Rey doesn't ask, and Ben won't tell her. Which is fine by her. She's not one for bustling in onto someone else's life - she'll save that for therapists.

From down the hall, she hears Ben scuffle. He often sits on his bed, flipping through the pages of some weird novel. He's got a real thing for Stephen King right now so he often just...stays in there. Picking at the plaster on the walls and rolling it in his fingers. Rey doesn't mind: they've been flatmates now for a good six months. And Ben's...weird. But nice. Chilled out. Likes to keep to himself, but mostly just goes out to work at his firm and then reads in his room.

Finn protested her using Craigslist to find a housemate, but its going pretty damn well. Ben's an Alpha, but he's not _like_ those assholes you see on Cops. He's well-medicated. Polite.

He's one of the good guys.

"Which ones?" he asks, his throat cracking as though it's just a little dry.

Rey huffs as she moves to stand; sweat beading at the back of her neck. It's already too hot; despite rain clinking on the glass panes of the stained bathroom in the cool April evening, she's feeling discomfort that rattles in her bones. It's unpleasant: so, so unpleasant.

That's the thing about heats - they're more _unpleasant_ than anything. Not that they aren't gut-wrenchingly painful; and they are. But they're so...wet. So humiliatingly damp and alien and unsteady. Like the feeling of gulping too much water as the waves crash over you; the feeling of holding something upright just a _little_ too long. 

She should've fucking checked before: why didn't she check? Her prescription expired two days ago and her pills are fucking _missing_. They're totally, utterly gone. She has a little hutch she keeps them in, right next to the toothbrushes: but there's nothing. Just empty packets and old airline toothpaste from Ben's recent business trip.

"My suppressants" she grits. Using her thin hands to steady herself as she moves down the hallway. The world's turning just a little: it makes her stomach slosh unceremoniously.

As expected, Ben's legs are crossed as he sits back against his bedpost. One hand reached back over his head and picking at a sizable hole in the plasterboard wall; bicep twitching as he does. Black shirt clings to his muscles; he chews the inside of his cheek as he rests his book in his lap. This time, it's Under the Dome: the copy looking a little worn in his huge hand.

He's hot enough. He might even be her type if she wasn't seeing Poe; her on-again-off-again boyfriend. He's a pilot: pretty good one, too. Flies commercial airlines so often that he's pretty much never around. He's a Beta, but it's...good. It's nice. He's attentive and gentle. Rey's never had something like that before.

Ben's brown eyes don't meet hers. He doesn't like eye-contact: it's 'too intimate'.

"I haven't seen them."

It doesn't come off as a lie: but there's _something_ in it. The way he says it as though it's the finite end to a conversation he already feels he's had. 

Rehearsed, maybe.

Then again; she's prone to paranoia.

 _"Shit"_ she hisses. "I'm gonna need to call Poe. See if he'll come back tomorrow or...something. God, this is gonna suck."

Ben doesn't respond, but his hand stops playing at the plasterboard. The book in his lap dips and he lays it face down on the worn covers of his double-bed. He's on a _lot_ of blockers; Rey knows this. Knows that he'll be fine - he'll just work later at the firm. He's done it before to give her space during her heats - even if they were suppressed. He's always been good about it; doesn't make a fuss.

This, though? This could be more taxing.

"I can drive you to the doctors" he says quietly, swallowing. "If that'd...that'd help."

He's sweet to offer, but it probably won't matter at this point. Rey's in no position to pay for a 24 hour GP, and surgeries will be closed at this time. By the time it gets to morning, she'll already be in full throes. It's a bust: she'll have to just live with it.

"You're sweet, Ben." she smiles weakly. Her stomach muscles feel tight to the touch: warmth pooling in her chest. She can smell the trickle of Ben's pheromones just a little more than usual. They're less plasticky than she remembers them being: they smell almost...spicy. Soft. She must be imagining it; he's always smelled of the tangy plastic of blockers.

It's all in her head.

He notices. Notices the way her nostrils flare just a little; and he shoots up. Discomfort in his 6ft 3 frame as he stuffs his hands into his jeans pockets.

"I'll make you a cup of tea at least" he offers; smoothing a hand through his hair. "Least I can do. Just...wait here a sec. I've got a surprise for you."

Fuck, yes. She'd love a cup of tea. Rey gives a toothy smile, clutching her stomach as she pats his bed and takes a seat on the soft covers. They're faded baby blue; a little lumpy, but exquisitely refreshing on her warm skin. The fan on the ceiling turns slowly, and Rey pushes a brown lock of hair behind her ear to eye it as Ben's footsteps move to the kitchen.

He's...using a fan? But it's...it's fucking cold outside.

She shrugs; letting her eyes wander through Ben's room. It's smaller than hers: but more plain. He likes things ordered - _everything has a home_ , he always says. Full length mirror on his wardrobe, a bookcase off to one side - all sorts of literature. Classical, horror, non-fiction. A few trophies from basketball in university. Laundry basket full of neatly folded slacks and shirts.

It all smells of Ben. A little tacky and plasticky, but with those raw Alpha pheromones latching to the cloth. Spice and delectable undercurrents of something primal.

God. This is probably not working wonders to help keep her all together.

After some time, Ben crosses the threshold. He's holding a little mug of tea and a pack of biscuits - Rey recognises them immediately. 

"Jammy Dodgers" she laughs "where the hell did you get these?"

They're British - she hasn't seen them in a long time. Her favourites.

He shrugs, a slight smile on his lips.

"You know three blocks away, toward's John's house? They've got a corner store that sells them. Thought they might be good. Keep your blood sugar up."

...What?

Ben's being weird; but then, when isn't he? He's just _like_ that. He doesn't mean anything by it - he's got a good heart. Everyone says so.

Rey plucks the tea from his huge hands, gripping the mug and breathing in the essence. It's peppermint; spicy and minty and good. Smells a little plasticky, but Ben's got a habit of buying the crappy one and not the loose-leaf. The bed dips enough that she makes a muffled noise as Ben takes a seat next to her, stripping open the red packet and nibbling at the corner of a biscuit. He smells like cologne - must've put some on in the kitchen. It'll help to block his scent, which is probably...pretty fucking considerate.

Rey plucks one of the biscuits up, taking a bite and alternating between sipping her tea and nibbling. Ben doesn't say much; he just sort of folds his legs up and drums his fingertips on his knees. For them, though: this is conversation. Neither of them are big talkers. The company is welcome.

Half-way through the tea; Rey starts to feel a little too hot. Tired, too. That happens in her heat, but it's quick onset. She feels sluggish: muddied. Not quite right.

"You okay?" Ben asks, his brow creasing in concern. His hands reach out on either side of her shoulders: holding her steady as she looks him in the eyes. Blurry hazel and caramel blending in her vision.

"Yeah" she slurs. "Tired. You smell nice."

Ben licks his lips, shuffling over. He helps her, and she's...no, wait? Her legs won't move right. He has to help her pluck off her shoes and swing her legs up onto the bed so she can lay flat. But it's...fuzzy. Water on her vision. Everything smells like Ben: too much like him. So much like him.

"Ben...?" Rey asks, reaching through the swimming void in her mind. She can't quite see; she's exhausted and in pain and her muscles aren't working quite right. It's too hot and bright; something like a hand comes to press to her forehead.

_Ben's here. You're safe._

"It's alright" he whispers, his hand trailing at her neck. "Just sleep, Rey. I'm here."

And she does. She falls and falls into the empty dark - blackness carrying her away into the cold.

* * *

 

They don't look like  _him_.

Until they do.

 

 


	2. As We Forgive Those Who Trespass Against Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're making a mess, Rey."
> 
> He doesn't say it like he's angry - he says it like it's almost amusing to him. Like he's enjoying watching her squirm a little under his gaze; as though it's something of a beloved pastime. Rey's lip quivers as she bites down on shame, on fear, on every conceivable feeling that rushes through her gut. She's heartbroken. She trusted him.
> 
> She trusted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going straight to Hell for this shit whoops  
> Remember me as I was: writing adorable fluff for cute, sweet Ben. Not this monster

Everything spins.

She's worried she'll puke - it's a very real possibility. Reality seems to fluctuate like water over stone; Rey's toes twitch under soft blankets, the red nail polish coating them smoothing against mattress as she comes around. Dizzy. She's so fucking dizzy.

She licks her lips, an involuntary shudder moving through her spine as she moans. She can't quite feel her arms, but she can feel a crushing pain sitting in her stomach. Like someone took a scalding hot iron and sat it on her bellybutton, letting it eat through her flesh and set her skin alight. Even as her eyes pop open, adjusting to the low light; she knows if she looks down, she'll see sheets saturated with hot slick. A little flutter between her legs leaves her empty and writhing, pulling at her wrists to bring them down-

They clank. Clank as cool metal rubs sorely on both wrists. 

"Wh-" she wheezes, following the line of links to a hole in the wall.

Plasterboard. A hole in the plasterboard. A hole just big enough to hammer metal chains into, if you think about it. Picked from plasterboard by someone who knows it could look like a force of habit.

Ben.

Hysterical sobbing starts to rise in her chest as a bubble; but Rey finds she's not quite able to cry. She's too dehydrated to do anything but hiccup on the feeling of terror and dread that coils inside her like a snake, settling in with the blooming need that leaves her throbbing. Holy shit. This...this has to be a mistake, right? Ben's not...he's not capable of this. She's seen him chatting up women at bars, seen him laughing and smoking weed on the couch. He goes on dates and reads books and listens to rap music and laughs at British panel shows. This isn't _him_. 

"Hungry?"

Her bleary eyes dart up to his figure in the doorway; still wearing the same shirt and jeans. He's got a pizza box draped over one hand: vegetarian with chorizo on it. Her favourite. His other hand sports a glass of Coke, eagerly fizzing away.

He looks at her expectantly - like this is normal. Like he fully expects her to just carry on as normal, accepting that he's chained her to his bed at the cusp of her heat. His eyes are dark; maybe even a little ravenous. A man appraising a meal he's gone weeks without.

 _"Ben"_  Rey coughs, scrambling back on the bed. She's still clothed, thank god - but it's not exactly doing her much good. She feels utterly exposed, even under his covers. Chains clank and rattle as she pulls herself taut against the headboard. "What...why are you..."

Ben shrugs, lumbering across the room and setting the pizza box down on the bed next to her. It dips as he moves to join her; Rey tries to make herself as small as possible. It doesn't work.

He sips the Coke, plush lips leaving condensation on the glass as his eyes fix on hers; then setting it down on the bedside table. She actively flinches away from him, his scent clogging her pores and making her whimper. Slick slowly leaves a warm trail down her thigh; Ben can smell it. His eyes shine as they dart down to the damp patch on the blankets.

"You're making a mess, Rey."

He doesn't say it like he's angry - he says it like it's almost amusing to him. Like he's enjoying watching her squirm a little under his gaze; as though it's something of a beloved pastime. Rey's lip quivers as she bites down on shame, on fear, on every conceivable feeling that rushes through her gut. She's heartbroken. She trusted him.

She _trusted_ him.

"You must be pent up" he licks his lips "all those years on suppressants and Beta cock. Bet I smell like heaven to you."

He does. She's only a few hours into her cycle - not even in a proper heat. But his presence is drawing slick from her like nothing else; the way he smells of muted cinnamon and cloves and campfires. It _hurts_ , her hands bound to the wall as the fire in her lungs careens into her stomach, unable to release the pressure growing in her cunt.

"S-stop it" she sobs. "It's not funny."

Ben ruffles his hair and shrugs, calloused fingers moving through black locks.

"Wasn't meant to be. But I get bored. Trashed your suppressants to watch you panic." he picks up a slice of pizza, chewing at the corner reflexively. "Didn't actually expect you to go into heat though; had to do a bit of improvising. Guess this is what happens when I try and work on the fly."

Rey can't make sense of it. He...he was the one who trashed her suppressants? Just to torment her? Holy shit: he's fucked up. She's chained to a bed by a sociopathic Alpha who doesn't give a shit about her suffering. Maybe a part of him even gets off on it.

Once again, he offers the pizza box to Rey; as though her wrists aren't pinned to the bedposts and he's actually giving her the option. When she just stares him down in defiance, biting on tears: he jolts upward and throws off the blanket, letting the box crack against the wall.

The smell is thick and heady; Rey lets out a gasp as she feels her shorts exposed to cool, fresh air. They're sopping wet as though she's dragged them through a pool: as though she's waded through seawater. Her t-shirt isn't sitting right on her shoulders, sloping down so that the neckline plunges and her black bra peeks out through the slot. She smells sweaty and gross and of needy bitch pheromones, reacting to the smell of Alpha spice and tartness. As she wiggles to fold her body in on itself, the movements send her clenching around nothing; gasping as she cums into her shorts hard enough to make Ben's pupils dilate dangerously.

Ben's plush lips click as he tuts; calloused fingers gliding on the hem of her shorts.

"I always liked these, Rey" he breathes "liked the way they pick up your scent. Shame you're ruining them now."

His shoulders hunch as he leans in, dipping his head towards her crotch like some sort of rabid dog. Rey's first instinct is to kick outward with her legs, to thrash: but the result is weakened by whatever the fuck he put in that tea. It takes him almost no effort to grab her knees and hold her to the mattress, every touch of his fingers on her skin jolting in her veins.

_Alpha._

His scent lingers as he hovers inches from her, huffing like a dog over her soaked crotch. It should make her feel reviled - but every moment his gland spends pulsing near her cunt draws her body upward. She already feels the way she turns her head into the cuffs at her wrists; exposing her neck. Exposing it to the strong Alpha who capably overpowers her.

It's horrible. Madness. So, so sad.

 _"God"_ he hisses "bet it won't take long to get those blockers out of my system if you keep squirming like this. Fuck. All that pretty slick's going to get me rutting so fucking hard."

No. No no no no no. Oh god. She doesn't-

And then she cries out - cries out as Ben's mouth rhythmically sucks on the material of her shorts. Through the fabric, she can feel the soft heat of his tongue, the way he buzzes with pleasure as he draws the saturation of slick from the material. It's sick. He's sick. He's just trying to bring her into his mouth, and it's all wrong. But it's predictable: predictable that as he drags his tongue over the bumps in the fabric that more of it sloshes out of her cunt with vibrating spasms.

Ben's hand drops below the bed as he palms his cock: sounds of pleasure whispering from his lips. Rey just wants to cry - she just wants this all to be a dream. To wake up in her bed and know she just...just drank too much last night. Too many glasses of wine. Back to when she thought Ben was just another Alpha, trying his best to forgive himself a designation that he's trapped in.

But this Ben isn't trapped by his genetics. 

This Ben _relishes_ them.

When he pulls away; his eyes are black as pitch.

"Delicious" he huffs. "So delicious. Bet Poe never tells you that."

Rey's stomach turns with revulsion.

"Fuck you."

Ben makes a noise.

"Not yet. Matings are sacred. Didn't you watch the vids in school?" he reaches up a palm to stroke at her cheek. She does feel a tear then; slithering onto his palm as he traces her freckled cheekbone. His skin is pale as pale can be: she wonders if the translucent skin on his wrist is pumping something evil to his heart. Black ichor where blood should be. People aren't evil: she knows that. But Ben...

"It'll be good. I'll wait 'till I'm rutting, Rey. Until your heat's nice and strong." He gives a proud smile, a little spark in his eyes. "Then I'll knot you. Claim you like a good mate should; when you're begging for my cum. And then I'll make it nice and safe for you. Pups in our apartment, Rey. Just think of it. I'll take care of you - even when you're stubborn. Give you medicine and keep you nice and happy and comfortable. Even when you're too big to move about, full with all of our pups; I'll bring you anything you need. You'll never have to go away again."

Rey can't say a fucking thing. She's got a sob lodged in her throat and a scream buried under it; but nothing's going to come out. It's all congested, compacted in her windpipe; stacking up. She's shaking from the fear that catches her, Ben's eyes dark and unreadable. She knows that theoretically, he could just claim her now. She's not quite in her heat, but stranger things have happened; if he bites deep and hard, it'll push her into the throes of it. She knows he could. No doubt he's already figured that out.

"Please" she begs. "Just...Ben. Why? Why me?"

Ben sighs softly, cupping her face and tilting it forward. He pushes a gentle kiss to her forehead; tender. Like she's something precious.

"I told you, Rey" he hums quietly "I'm bored."

She's going to fucking die in here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Ben's character comes direct into the comfort of your living room from research I've done on sociopathy over the last 24 hours, which is probably botched and terrible. Shout out to r/IAmA and all of their interviews with diagnosed sociopaths I've poured over to fix on Ben's terrible weirdyness.


	3. The Kingdom Of The Righteous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Rey" Ben breathes, licking his lips as they part softly "look at you. I can see why you're so upset."
> 
> He's fucking insane. He's fucking insane and he's going to-
> 
> "Alpha" Rey sobs - she actually sobs. It keens in her throat and pushes through her lips before she can stop it, and utter fear eclipses her. She's not in the driving seat: she's not even in the passenger seat. She's hopelessly, desperately in need of him: even if all sense tells her she's not in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: LITERAL RAPE HERE SO DEFINITELY READ THE TAGS MY FRIENDS

"I thought you loved this show."

Ben hovers in the doorway, fingertips chipping at flaky paint on the woodwork as though by force of habit. He's changed into trackpants and left his chest bare: Rey can see the way the muscles jump and ripple deep under his skin. Rivulets of hard, dangerously taut skin, dotted with constellations of beauty marks.

_Alpha. Strong Alpha._

Rey doesn't speak. Her eyes dart to a re-run of British Bake Off. She likes the show - it's stupid. Contestants pushing cakes into ovens and watching them burn on the top. Ben's laptop is perched on the beside table next to her; the only company she'll get, with the exception of him.

He huffs, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"You're angry with me."

Of course she is. He's fucking insane. 

 

She rubs her thighs together gently, trying to ease some of the pressure between her hipbones. God, it fucking _hurts_. Hurts so badly that she can feel her arms trembling in the shackles. Her shorts are still on her, and they're useless for their part. His rhythmic sucking on them has left her cunt drenched in his scent, and she wants to claw them off so badly she's beginning to feel time is bleeding through the laptop screen. If she speaks, if she opens her mouth to scream at him - it'll be too late. She'll beg him to give her what he wants.

She's strong, though. So strong.

She can keep him _waiting_.

Ben runs a hand through his dark locks, stumbling backward out towards the kitchen. Rey can't help the moan that wracks her throat when he's out of earshot - _fuck_. Her muscles have been so tense that the moment he's gone slick oozes out of her, enough of it that she can feel the movement of it against the skin of her thighs. It spills onto his mattress and she cants her hips against nothing. The lack of friction has her nearly weeping: has her stomach somersaulting from a feeling close to nausea. Oh god. How long will this last? Will her heat ever pass if she can't relieve the desperate need, crawling in her skin?

She chokes back a sob right as Ben rounds the corner again: holding a pair of scissors. His eyes are blown out - pitch black, wild. Hungry. 

It tangs on her tongue as he smells that wave of slick and his cock stiffens: his hormones fluctuating wildly. The smell leaks from the pores in his gland as his hands shake on the metal implement; and she knows what it means.

His steps are quick: as is the brief scream that tears at her throat. Hands grip her thighs as Ben puts the scissors to the hem of her shorts - cursing violently at the smell radiating up. She despairs at his lack of care as he just snips straight through the leg, gliding the metal right up through thick denim. Rey doesn't know what to do: she tries to kick out at him but his hands hold her thighs as though she's weightless, ripping through the material and taking the sides of her underwear with it.

His face twists as he grabs the saturated materials, ripping them from her form like a man possessed. Exposing her bare form to the pheromone filled air.

Rey whimpers. Her eyes dance down to her glistening thighs. They _shake_ like she's hooked up to a TENS unit, the smell so strong that she's never scented anything like it.

"Oh, Rey" Ben breathes, licking his lips as they part softly "look at you. I can see why you're so upset."

He's fucking insane. He's fucking insane and he's going to-

 _"Alpha"_ Rey sobs - she actually sobs. It keens in her throat and pushes through her lips before she can stop it, and utter fear eclipses her. She's not in the driving seat: she's not even in the passenger seat. She's hopelessly, desperately in need of him: even if all sense tells her she's not in control. 

Ben's attention snaps to her chest: scissors snipping, snipping at the straps on her top. She hiccups a sob as the material comes free, and then he's already cutting off her bra. It was expensive - Poe got it for her for her birthday. Pretty, nude-pink with little lacy bits on the side.

Ben doesn't care. He's not thinking of her at all.

The scissors clatter to the floor as Ben leans back to admire her; admire her twitching form as she writhes to find release. All she can do is flail and clatter at the chains holding her taut to the bed; panting and sobbing and burning like a live wire, sparks flying from her skin. She wants to look away, turn away; but the only place she has to coil into is her own body, and it vehemently refuses her.

Dark, sharp eyes drink her in. His rut is tipping as he watches her: his need elevating. She wasn't even sure sociopaths were capable of it - but Ben looks at her like he'll prove a point. His calloused hands dip into his wasteband, pulling out his hard, thick cock. He tugs it in his palm and bites his lip at the sensation.

AlphaAlphaAlphaAlphaALPHAALPHALPHAAL-

"Said I'd wait" he hisses "but _fuck it."_

_No. Oh god. She's got to do something, got to-_

_"Ben"_ Rey gasps, chestnut locks growing sweaty as she battles an internal war "please, Ben..."

No. NO! That's not...She doesn't mean...

She moans as she feels her stomach cramping; pushing her towards an orgasm she knows will be utterly wasted. It hurts and she's crying now: crying and hiccuping like she's a kid all over again. Ben takes it as an invitation: leaning plush lips in and sucking at her left nipple. She cants against him as he sucks, letting go with a wet pop.

"Can't wait to see these get bigger. Fuller. You'll make a gorgeous mom."

Rey feels so fucking sick. He's not right in the head - or maybe she's not right to be letting this happen. She doesn't know anymore. Emotions are rushing in her ears too fast for her to figure them out: rolling over her and sickening her right down to her stomach.

She scrambles on the bed, But Ben's calloused fingers find their way to her stomach, holding her steady. She cries out, chains janking loudly in the wall as her vocal chords feel like they're shredding from a pure shriek. She wants him inside of her more than anything, but she's also so terrified of him and terrified of what he's doing that she feels like she can't breathe. It's fucking miserable.

The tip of his cock pokes her cunt, and the sheer intensity of the thing sends her cumming around nothing. Her vision spots with black and white: heartbeat up in her ears as slick drenches the tip of his head. It hurts like nothing else: her walls pulsing and fluttering with nothing to fill them as tears stream down her cheeks.

Ben doesn't waste time in letting her recover from it: he pushes into her inch by inch, moving through yielding flesh that parts as he squints his eyes shut.

He bottoms out and Rey bucks against him: desperate to feel his knot stretch her. This isn't enough - this isn't enough!

" _Christ_ " Ben huffs. His body lays flat on top of hers; his mouth hot and wet on her ear. "Calm down, Rey."

But Rey can't fucking calm down. He's inside her, he's raping her and she can't _do_ this. She can't fucking _do_ this-

"Please, don't" she cries. "Don't knot me. _Please_."

Ben almost doesn't seem to hear her as he slowly pulls his cock out with a wet sound that leaves Rey burning - but then he slams it back into her, hard. Hard enough that she sees stars. His throat is so close, and he smells so fucking good that it's like she's getting high. Addictive. His sweat smells like some sort of ambrosia.

He moans as he picks up a rhythm of fucking her. Her body shivers with pleasure, hormones rewarding her for trying to sate her heat. He stretches her so hard that sometimes pain pricks at her vision - but she knows her body will make room for him. That's the job an Omega does, isn't it? They're nothing. Toys to be bred for the pleasure of sadists.

She shouldn't be thinking like that; but it's all she can think. Bake Off runs in the background as she whimpers and thrusts into him; praying he won't knot her. She doesn't want to be pregnant - she knows if he knots her it's a very real possibility. 

"God. I'm..." Ben rasps, bringing up his hand to rest the ball of it on the wall behind her, right between her shackles. His muscles tense: cock clenching dangerously as hormones rise like a crescendo.

"Please, Ben!"

Ben scrunches up his face as he leans into her gland; his lips touching it for the briefest of moments. She doesn't mean to, but it tips her over the edge: her body pulsing frantically. Ben instantly moves off of it, trying to hold to some form of control - but it's too late. She feels it in the base of his cock right as she lets out a horrified moan; legs kicking as it swells out, stretching her.

"Jesus fuck!" Ben rasps, hammering his palm into the wall as a load of cum spurts into Rey. She sobs hysterically, despite the way her cunt twitches as though begging for more. Her heat is subsiding with every drop of cum that enters her, every pulse of his knot - and it terrifies her how much her body craves it. How deeply the pleasure roots in her bones, dampening the fire in her belly making her want to fight.

"I tried not to knot you. Didn't work. Cunt's just too tight. Made to be bred, Rey. You were made for this."

Rey tries to claw at him, her arms limply jangling as she thrashes, twisting away from him. Her head bobs, hips bucking as she sobs furiously - desperate to rip off of his knot, even if it's excruciatingly painful. 

All the thrashing jostles at Ben's knot; he moans as it clenches, pulsing more cum into her. Filling her up. He's filling her up.

"I hate you!" Rey screams, eyes red and raw and damp. "I'll never stop hating you!"

Ben nuzzles at her gland; licking it gently. She tries to resist the way her body slackens in his grip, the way she feels her bones turn to jelly in the wake of his ministrations. He rolls them both onto their sides, his face still burrowed in as he nips at the tight skin. 

More slick leaves her as her lip quivers. It drips around the knot in a way that makes Ben shift his hips, shift them to make sure his knot is holding it all in as tightly as possible.

He said he'd tried not to knot her, but he'd kissed her gland knowing it'd milk his knot.

He said he'd claim her, but he hasn't done it yet.

Liar. He's a fucking compulsive liar. He doesn't even care.

"I don't need you to like me" Ben whispers, nosing at her gland. "I don't even need you to need me, Rey. All I need is for you to be _present_."

More cum pumps into her, filling her up until she feels bloated. Her eyes begin to droop as Ben holds her body flush to his; his pheromones smelling of pride and satisfaction. She's not even in his equation. Not even in his thoughts.

She hopes he chokes in his fucking sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God has forsaken me
> 
> [Come and say hi and scream at me on Tumblr!](http://callmehopeless.tumblr.com)


End file.
